Vacuum cleaner filter bags are arranged in the interior of the housing of a vacuum cleaner to collect the aspirated dust. To fasten the vacuum cleaner filter bag in the interior of the housing, vacuum cleaner filter bags comprise a corresponding holding plate via which the vacuum cleaner filter bag can be fixed on a holding device provided in the interior of the housing.